1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for adjusting an installation position of modules in a self-service device which comprises as modules a first module, a second module and a transfer module with a transfer slot for transferring notes of pecuniary value from the first module to the second module or vice versa, wherein the transfer module is held in an operating position by means of fastening means and forms a spacing to the second module.
2. Description of the Related Art
In addition, the invention relates to a method for adjusting an installation position of modules in a self-service device, wherein a transfer module is provided for transferring notes of pecuniary value from a first module to a second module of a self-service device or vice versa.
A self-service device, namely an automatic teller machine consisting of several operating modules, is known, for example, from WO 2011/020904 A1. The automatic teller machine comprises as first module a head module for the input and/or output of notes of pecuniary value and as second module a safe for accommodating several cash boxes. A transfer module, which includes a transfer slot and guide means, is provided for transferring the notes of pecuniary value from the first module to the second module or vice versa. To convey the notes of pecuniary value in a reliable manner it is desirable that the spacing between the transfer module, on the one hand, and the first module and/or the second module, on the other hand, is as small as possible so that in particular heavily used, crumpled notes of pecuniary value do not result in the transport path becoming blocked and consequently in the failure of the automatic teller machine. The plurality of components which are operatively connected together in the modules results in a tolerance chain which can lead to an inadmissibly large spacing in particular between the second module and the transfer module. In particular when the second module is designed to drive conveying shafts of the transfer module such that there is consequently a toothed wheel connection between the transfer module and the second module, if the toothed wheels are not correctly engaged wear can occur which impairs the way in which the notes of pecuniary value behave during conveying. As a result of this, it is known when setting up automatic teller machines to align the second module relative to the transfer module in the vertical and horizontal direction until the predefined required spacing range between the transfer unit and the second module is achieved. However, this is linked to relatively high amount of expenditure on adjustment.
Consequently, it is the object of the invention to provide an apparatus and a method for adjusting an installation position of modules in a self-service device in such a manner that the amount of expenditure on adjustment and production is reduced in a simple manner.